Vampire problems
by Asher36
Summary: I write as it comes, so there's not a summary. sorry just read it. Delena ship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: _Dear Diary_

_Mystic Falls; my home, a place that used to seem normal to me, back before I met Stefan and Damon, but now everything is different. I'm different. I'm a vampire. Once I had loved Stefan, but those feelings have faded and now I love Damon. At first, we weren't really sure if I really did because of the sire bond, but after I turned my emotions off then back on, the sire bond had broken, but my feelings for Damon remained, while my feelings for Stefan finished disappearing. And now Stefan is gone, for now at least. We don't know if or when he's coming back. But it didn't really matter anymore, not that I'm with Damon now. I know that is such a horrible thing to say, but I can't really help it right now. I guess maybe I am a little bit glad. I look back on my life and wonder how it came to the point where I could throw Stefan away so easily, but I feel now that I remember when I actually first met Damon, maybe it was when he compelled me to get what I want that made me love Stefan in the first place. And after I turned the compulsion wore off and therefore, my feelings for Stefan. There's a part of me that wants to talk to him, tell him I'm sorry. And the other half of me wants to put it out there that maybe my love for him was because of Damon's compulsion from when we first met and that our love wasn't real, like Damon and I's. I don't want to destroy him like that though, I would feel horrible and to what would that do to him? I've already hurt him enough; I don't want to hurt him anymore._

_Jeremy had been dead. Katherine got him killed. But then something happened while Bonnie was putting the veil back up and he was brought back to life in the process. Now he says Bonnie left town because she needed to get away from everything. I hope Silus doesn't find her while she's gone. And Katherine is human. I was forced to cram the cure for vampirism down her throat after she attempted to kill me. Now she can't hurt me, or anybody that I care for that's left. And Silus…that all powerful oldest immortal is nowhere to be found. I truly hope that he won't come back. But no matter what I hope, no matter what anybody hopes, something bad always ends up happening. So with my luck, Silus will return to Mystic Falls and then we will have a serious problem. And he'll find out Bonnie fled town and he'll probably go on some kind of killing spree…I'm afraid. Especially for Jeremy. What if this is just temporary and he'll go back to being dead after a certain period of time? What if Silus comes back and that somehow makes Jeremy die again? I can't lose him a second time; I won't be able to handle that. I couldn't handle it the first time, a second time would really do me in. _

_I guess we'll see what happens in the end. None of us believe that Silus was frozen by a spell Bonnie put on him, but then he could be anywhere. And that's what scares me the most._

_Elena._

I slowly shut my diary, taking deep breaths. This was the first page of my new diary; I had filled the other one as a human and I had it in a box in Damon's room. I was storing my new one there too. I used vampire speed to get to his room to store my diary, then come back downstairs. I still wasn't used to how quickly I could move around, and I wasn't entirely sure if I missed being human. Maybe I would miss it later. I don't know. Damon has never mentioned anything about wanting to be human again. When I had brought the cure up with him, he recoiled at the thought, snapped at me. From that impression, I think he preferred being an all-powerful vampire. I only knew of his life in 1864. I never knew anything from when he and Stefan were younger and he refuses to tell me anything. So I've given up. For now. I have all the time in the world to hear stories about his childhood. But why was I even thinking about that? There was a lot more important things to worry about other than my boyfriend's childhood.

I stood around in the living room, noticing that Damon was nowhere in sight. And on top of that, I couldn't hear him anywhere in the house. Where was he?

"Damon?" I called out, then focused my hearing, hoping that he wasn't attempting to sneak up on me or something.

There was no noise. But then after a few minutes of focusing, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I spun around. Damon stopped moving and smirked.

"Oh look, you caught me." He sounded drunk.

"You do realize sneaking up on me isn't going to work on me. I'm a vampire remember?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah yeah I know." He drawled at me as he strode towards me. "But I like to try regardless."

"Are you day drunk again?" I tilted my head at him.

"Just a little bit. I mean, what's the fun in sneaking up on someone, when you aren't drunk?"

His logic made no sense to me whatever. But it was Drunk Damon logic, so that would explain why. I just raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he knew that his logic made no sense, but he was drunk and therefore said things t he wouldn't say when he was sober.

"You walk louder when you're drunk." I said to him as he practically walked right into me. "Maybe you just don't care about how you walk."

"Nope. Especially not when I'm drunk." He wrapped his arms around me and then nearly fell over. He was absolutely _hammered_.

I wiggled free. "Okay, you mister are not going anywhere like that."

"Why not?" He faked a pouty face. "I'm more fun like this."

"You're really idiotic when you're this drunk." I smirked. "You just need to stay here until you're sober."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He plopped down on the couch.

I picked my bag up off the chair. "I gotta go. Promised Caroline I'd meet her at the Grill. She has stuff she needs to talk to me about."

"And you don't want me coming?" He smirked.

"I think I'm okay." I sighed. "I'll call you when I know what's going on. Can I take your car?"

"Go ahead. I can't take it anywhere."

I smiled at him and caught the keys that he tossed at me and walked out the door.

I parked right outside the Grill, waiting for a car to pass before I actually got out. Then I walked inside, and found Caroline really easily. She was sitting at a table in the corner, totally isolated. It probably meant that she had something serious to talk to me about. And the embarrassment and shame on her face only confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey." She said to me once I sat down at her table.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She wouldn't look my in the eyes when she said. "It's about Klaus."

I raised an eyebrow. "What'd he do now?"

She finally looked at me. "Nothing! I'm just thinking about….going to New Orleans…to him."

I frowned. "Are you being serious right now? What about Tyler?"

"I don't feel anything for Tyler anymore." She looked away again. "And Klaus kind of snuck up on me."

_Same thing happened to me with Damon._ I mentally sighed. Then I said. "If he's what you want."

She looked at me in surprise. "You're not mad? Not after everything he's done."

"I am mad, Caroline. But if you really care about him, I'm not going to stop you from going to him." I sighed.

"I won't go if you don't approve." She muttered.

I reached across the table to touch her. "I don't want to make you stay here if Tyler doesn't make you happy. I don't approve of Klaus but if you want him maybe he'll change."

"I gotta go." She said abruptly and started to walk away.

"Caroline…"

She whirled around. "I don't approve of Damon! Do you see me trying to make you feel bad for dating him?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. "Caroline, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about Klaus."

"Yes you are!" She stormed out of the Grill before I could say anything else to her.

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket when it started buzzing. It was Damon. I answered it.

"How're things going with Caroline?" He asked, actually sounding a little more sober. But I knew how good of a faker he was.

"Not good. She stormed out. I'll explain when I get home." I hung up, stood up, and walked out of the Grill.

I pulled up to the boardinghouse, noticing Damon was standing outside the door, waiting for me. I climbed out of the car, locked it, and tossed the keys at him. He waited until they were practically to him, before he reached up with lightning fast reflexes and caught the keys. I rolled my eyes as I approached him.

"What happened?" He asked, with a drunk smile. "Caroline being overdramatic again?"

"Something like that." I sighed and his smile faded.

He touched my upper arm. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not." I suddenly got really upset. "Caroline suddenly lost feelings for Tyler and wants to go to Klaus."

His eyes widened in surprise and his voice was like the crack of a whip. "What?"

"I know. And now she's upset at me because apparently I was trying to make her feel bad for loving Klaus." I sighed. "I know he's not good, but if he's what she wants, I think maybe he'll change."

"He'll just use her." He snapped. "How does she not see that?"

"I don't think he will. But I wouldn't be surprised if we hear from her and she's in New Orleans."

"I'll talk to her." He started to walk by me.

"No, Damon, you'll only make things worse." I grabbed his arms. "I would just let her go. I don't want her hating us all."

"She already hates me. I don't see how I could make our relationship worse." He smirked, but didn't make another attempt to move.

"Just leave her alone. We'll deal with her later." I jerked on his arm. "Let's just go inside."

He stared at me for a long minute, then nodded and followed me inside. Once we went inside though, he went his own way and I just sat down in the living room, staring at the fire. I didn't know what to do about Caroline. On the one hand, I wanted to let her go, because for all I knew they were meant for each other. On the other hand, I didn't see how she could love him after everything he's done to all of us, and that makes it difficult for me to approve of Caroline moving to New Orleans to be with him. I was really frustrated with her. What was I going to do though? If she wanted to go, I'd have to let her go.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. It was a text from Jeremy.

It read: _Did Caroline tell you? _

I texted him back and then got up and went downstairs to get a blood bag. But once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I hesitated. I was sensing something. I tensed up and didn't move.

"Who's there?" I called out.

It wasn't Damon. Whoever was down there ignored me, but I heard a clink, and a shatter against the ground. I slowly moved toward the sound. If it was Klaus, I could be dead.

_Calm down_. I told myself. _He's in New Orleans. He can't hurt you._

I continued my slow approach, and stopped before I ever reached the room. I heard a sucking sound and realized whoever it was, was going through our blood supply. I rushed forward and slammed into the figure, knocking him backwards several feet. I stared at the figure for a real long time before I registered who it was.

"Stefan?" I sounded confused. I thought he got off the human blood.

He tossed the blood bag on the floor and looked just as confused. "Elena? What are you doing down here?"

"I got hungry." I pulled a blood bag out of the cooler and closed the lid. "When did you come back?"

"Not too long ago. I got here after you left to talk to Caroline." He said.

"Damon told you what I was doing." I sighed, and turned around, to go back upstairs. But Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No." I jerked away. "And why are you feeding on human blood again?"

"I'm only doing it moderation. Finally learning control."

Damon literally appeared out of nowhere. "You're a Ripper, Stefan. Moderation isn't in your vocabulary."

"I'm getting better with it." Stefan responded as I moved closer to Damon.

"Sure you are." Damon sounded annoyed. "I'd like to see proof of that myself."

"Damon, I can't feed on live humans. I still can't…" He trailed off.

"A blood bag isn't going to teach you moderation on live humans. It's different." Damon growled at him.

"I don't plan to feed on live people."

"You're an idiot." Damon hissed.

I didn't say a word, I just went back upstairs because I was tired of being in the middle of it all. And why did Stefan come back anyways? I wasn't happy about that. I thought he was gone for good, but I guess not. He could complicate things, especially if he gets involved with Caroline's decision about Klaus. He'd guilt her into going back to Tyler and she wouldn't be happy with him. I wanted her to be happy, I just didn't think Klaus would ever be capable of living up to her standards, with the way he treated us all before he left for New Orleans.

I sighed in frustration at the stupidity of it all and sank into the couch and rubbed my temples. I wished Bonnie was here to talk to, but according to Jeremy, she got rid of her phone so nobody could bother her. I missed her so much. And I was beginning to wonder if there was more to Bonnie's leaving than what Jeremy was telling me. If Bonnie told him not to tell me something, then he'd keep it from me. He was amazing at that.

I heard snarling from downstairs and crashing noises, then they were in the same room as me, snarling at each other. Damon grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the floor, pinning him there. He put his face an inch away from Stefan's, and talked to him in a low threatening voice, which I tuned out. I didn't care to know what they were fighting about _now_. Those two fought like none other, even though the past year or so they'd finally started to get a long a little bit better. But now things have drastically changed again since I chose Damon. I always seemed to cause problems between these two. But I already knew that I couldn't do anything, so I just let Damon take his drunken rage out on Stefan.

Someone banged on the door, loudly. Damon lifted Stefan up and thrust him across the room before walking towards the door. He walked perfectly straight, and in his typical, lazy gait, so I wondered if he really had already sobered up. But at the same time I had a feeling he hasn't. But he was an expert on covering up if he was drunk. What I thought was odd though, was when Damon opened the door, he slid outside, and closed the door before I could see who was at the door.

Stefan stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt, irritation all over his face. I didn't say anything to him and he said nothing to me. He focused on the door, and that's when I knew he was listening in on Damon's conversation with the mystery person. Despite my curiosity, I hated listening in on other people's conversations so I tuned it out. I watched Stefan's face, just to judge how the conversation is. His eyebrows mashed together and he frowned. So it was obviously not good.

"Who's out there?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and then looked back at the door, ignoring me. I sighed; I knew I'd get the cold shoulder. But I had to see if he'd at least answer a question. I guess not. I strode towards the stairs, to go upstairs, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head to look at Stefan.

"What?" I snapped at him. "Did you need something?"

He dropped his hand. "I guess not."

"Then why'd you stop me?"

He dropped his eyes and didn't respond. I snorted and rolled my eyes and stormed up the stairs. I knew he was going to be like this, but something inside me had hoped he'd get over himself. But it didn't matter; if he didn't want a friendship then he got nothing. That's how it had to be. It was as simple as that.

I reached Damon's room right as I felt Stefan grab me and spin me around. I started to say something to him right as he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger instantly flooded my body and I shoved him off. He let himself be shoved, and I then proceeded to punch him in the face. I was _pissed_ and I was letting him know. He staggered back from my punch, blood bursting from his nose. I managed to break it, I could tell. He let the blood rush down onto his shirt as he reset his nose before it healed.

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted at him, losing my temper completely.

"I just had to confirm what I thought." He said back in an even tone.

"What were you thinking?" I growled at him.

"That you really didn't love me anymore. I proved myself right." He said quietly.

I glared at him, unable to get a hold on my temper. "You are an idiot."

He met my angry gaze. "Yeah, I know." He disappeared.

I growled in frustration. I didn't understand why he did stuff like that, and it really irritated me. I hoped he would leave and stay as far away as possible from this place. It may have been his house first, but he clearly wasn't welcome and I felt like he knew it. Damon probably already knew about what happened, and I wouldn't be surprised if he threw Stefan out. It would be a relief; he was causing problems. I couldn't help but think that I was the reason why he was causing problems, but I couldn't say anything because Damon hates it when I blame myself. So I couldn't say anything to him. But, sadly, Caroline wasn't talking to me and Bonnie was completely out of my reach. Maybe I could talk to my brother…? I sighed and shook my head. He wouldn't know what to do. If anything, he'd be the same way Damon is. She could only get a good opinion from Caroline, who probably wasn't willing to give her one at the moment. That left her Damon. She internally sighed and stomped back downstairs.

Damon hadn't come back inside yet, so I paced the length of the room, waiting for him to come back inside. Stefan was gone, I didn't sense him anywhere in the house. Good. I didn't want to have another encounter with him. I didn't want to deal with his idiocy right now. I didn't understand him anymore, and I was starting to think that was a good thing. I had to figure something out. Either he needed to leave Mystic Falls or I was going to. We shouldn't even be in the same town as each other anymore.

Damon suddenly kicked the door open and came inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He looked irritated, and I knew if Stefan would have still been here he would have taken his irritation out on him. Which made me wonder…would it be such a good idea to tell him that Stefan kissed me? I was worried that maybe it was a bad idea and that I should keep it to myself. That scowl on his face was actually a little frightening.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Nothing important."

I sighed. "Damon. You can tell me."

"You don't need to worry. It's something I can worry about."

"Damon, I know this is your way of trying to protect me, but whatever it is that you aren't telling me, I can handle it, and you know that." I approached him, but with caution. "You can't do this thing where you don't tell me things, because something could happen to you and I would have no idea because you wouldn't have told me anything."

Damon glared at me, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. Sherriff Forbes thinks that there may have been a Silus sighting. However nobody knows since, well, we don't know what he looks like. It can be confusing, what with his ability to look like whoever he wants and all."

My body went ice cold. A possibility of Silus coming into town? That was bad, really bad.

"I don't think anything of it." He continued. "I think everyone is just wound up and paranoid. I honestly think there is nothing to worry about. Since Bonnie isn't here, he doesn't have a reason to come back here."

"He could go after Jeremy. He could use him to draw her out." I snapped at him.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. This exact reaction." Damon sighed. "Look, I doubt he'll go after Jeremy, I doubt he even gives a crap about Jeremy. I don't think he'll come back here with Bonnie gone."

"You make Bonnie's leaving sound like a good thing." I growled.

"That's because, for us, it _is_ a good thing." He grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Don't you see that?"

"It doesn't mean us, or her, are out of harm's way. Who knows what he might do?" I snapped at him, pulling his hands off of my shoulders. "Or Jeremy. He knows Jeremy is the one closest to her above all of us. He isn't safe living with Matt. Matt can't protect him."

Damon was getting angry, I could tell by the icy cold glare he was giving me. "And what can we do? We're about as effective as Matt because we can't kill him. We can't do anything to him. Even if we're vampires, that doesn't matter against Silus." Then he suddenly growled. "See why I didn't want to tell you now? You blew this all out of proportion."

Anger pulsed through my body, strongly and hard to control. Amplified emotions were a problem for me. Sometimes I just couldn't keep track of what I was feeling, they changed quickly as well. I really began to think I was a bipolar vampire, if such a thing existed. Aggravated, I nearly slapped Damon. I had my hand poised as if to slap him, then I slowly forced my hand to hang limply by my side. Violence would solve nothing with him.

He gently touched the side of my neck, stroking it silently. The anger began fading just as fast as it had reared its ugly head. He knew how to calm me down, even though I didn't want him to do that, I couldn't stop him from doing it. And I hated being so angry too, just because of how extreme it felt when I did get upset. I didn't know how to tone it down, and from what I knew it was impossible to tone down, but not impossible to control.

"I just don't like it when you keep things from me." I said. "It pisses me off more than anything."

His hand moved to the side of my face. "I know. I need to get out of the habit of keeping stuff from you. But I don't like seeing you get so worked up over this sort of stuff either. Do you at least understand why I keep things from you now?"

I very slowly and reluctantly nodded. I hated that he kept stuff from me, but it made sense for him to. I did have a rather bad habit of making a much bigger deal out of something than it really is.

"Let's go somewhere." He suddenly said.

"Where?" I was hesitant to go anywhere.

"Up in the mountains somewhere. I figure the clean air up there might make us both a little more rational." He flashed his typical smile at me.

Again, I was hesitant. We'd be lucky if we didn't run into a werewolf pack, though it wasn't night and it wasn't a full moon tonight. But Damon had a habit of making enemies out of werewolves.

"Sure." I finally said. "It's probably better than staying shut up in the house."

"It's _definitely _better than staying shut up in the house." He let his hand drop. "It feels a little stuffy in here come to think of it."

I snorted then started upstairs to get at least half decent shoes. I didn't care if they were hiking shoes, I didn't have to worry about sore feet if I didn't wear them. And Damon wasn't one to take his time going up a hill. Unlike Stefan. My blood boiled at the thought of him. Of all the nerve that he had! I shook my head and shoved Stefan out of my thoughts. Now really wasn't a good time to be thinking about him. I needed to keep my thoughts elsewhere. Otherwise it would ruin my day with Damon. And I know if I told him what happened that would put him in a pretty sour mood as well.

I threw on a pair of worn out black converse, then quickly headed back downstairs, I had left my purse upstairs. Damon was standing by the door, hands in his jeans pants. As usual he was wearing all black, even shoes. I didn't know why he liked black so much. That color was just so…gloomy. But at the same time it made Damon seem more daunting. Maybe that's why he wore it all the time. I didn't care enough to really ask.

He opened the front door for me, wearing that smile that he always has around me, then closed it after we both were outside the house. He beat me to his car, opening my door for me. I sat down inside the car, then he closed my door and went over to the driver's side. He did this in a quick, fluid motion, and before I knew it, we were barreling down the road, and the boardinghouse was out of sight in less than a minute.

"Damon you're going a little fast." I told him.

"Yeah and?" He looked at me.

"Dude, keep your eyes on the road."

"Relax, Elena. Nothing bad will happen." He returned his eyes back to the road regardless.

"Damon, we might be invincible, but we don't need people asking how we aren't hurt from a massive car accident." I was getting a little agitated now.

"Elena. I'm not going to let us get into an accident." He said, slowly, trying to keep a calm voice. "I am a much better driver than that."

I turned to look out the window but the scenery was blurring as we passed into a mass of greens, browns, and blues. That's how fast he was driving. And it was making me uncomfortable. I was actually pretty scared of wrecking, considering I lost my parents in the first one, and then died and became a vampire in the second. I haven't had much of a good record in cars lately.

"Damon can you please slow down." The fear leaked into my voice despite resisting it. "I really don't like how fast you're going."

Damon sighed and I felt the car decelerate, although it wasn't a huge difference it made me feel better. "Happy now?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously. I didn't like that smile too much.

"You're not taking me to Georgia again." I said. "Right?"

He laughed. "Nah, we're staying close to home." He glanced at me. "Although from what I remember you had fun in Georgia."

Since it was something that we had done when I was human, that memory wasn't clear, it was hard to look back on it without hurting my head. I didn't understand that at all. But I noticed the more I thought back on the memory, it started to get a little more clearer, and it was less painful to think about. I didn't know how long it would take for it to completely clear up. I hated that part the most. The human memories hurting so much to think about. But sometimes I wondered if that was a good thing or not. Oh well.

There was no sound in the car as we drove. He never turned the radio on and neither one of us were talking, the only sound the engine and the wind whistling past the car. There was no need to talk; there was nothing to say. I was still nervous by the speed Damon was going, but I wasn't going to say anything more. I needed to get over my fear of cars, they couldn't do anything to me now. But that wasn't going to be easy.

That's when I noticed the dust flying up everywhere. We were on a dirt road going who knows where. Well, that didn't take very long. I noticed the windshield was really getting dirty. Eventually, Damon used the windshield wipers to get the dust off, but then more was just blown right on. So he continuously had the windshield wipers and fluid going.

"You're getting your car really dirty." I commented.

"I know. But the nice thing about dust, it comes off really easily." Damon smirked, and suddenly accelerated.

I clamped my hands down on the side of the seat, my entire body rigid with fear. I trusted Damon, he wouldn't let me get hurt. However, I wasn't so sure I trusted him going this fast in his car. I didn't trust cars much, period. But I needed to get over that.

"Are we almost there? Is that why you are going all speedy gonzalas over here?" I looked at him.

He snorted. "Yes, since you put it that way."

"Well, that was the best way for me to describe it." I shrugged.

He glanced at me and didn't respond, and then he started to decelerate. We were near the top of a hill, hence why he was slowing down. It maybe took five minutes to get here with the way he drives like a total freaking maniac. I had to get used to that though, just because I knew I couldn't make him drive like…a normal person.

We pulled up onto the top of the hill and then he pulled over to the other edge, putting the car in park and twisting the key out of the ignition. Before I could react he was out of the car and pulling the door open for me. I climbed out and he shut the door, it slammed loudly and dust actually puffed off of it. He slid his hand into mind and gently led me to the edge of the hill.

It was a fantastic view, and where it sat, I could see the quaint little Mystic Falls, although if I wasn't a vampire it probably would have been a lot harder to see. It was a perfect day for this, the sun was high in the sky, and there wasn't a single cloud dotting it, which made for the clear blue sky. There was clearly a wind going on down lower, as trees around Mystic Falls were swaying back and forth.

"This is beautiful." I said. "Thank you for bringing me up here."

"Yeah, it's no problem." His voice was hoarse for some reason. "I used to come up here when I was younger and it was covered in trees. It helped me think whenever I got upset. I never told Stefan about it, although I'm sure he knows about it now."

"How do you think he would have figured it out?"

"Since they came up here, creating a dirt road."

I nodded. "I see."

We both fell silent. Neither one of us wanted to speak and eventually we sat down on the edge, dangling our legs over the edge, hands intertwined. I didn't keep track of how long we sat here but it was perfect.

This peace wouldn't last.


End file.
